


Love you to bits and pieces

by chocobobutt



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was really inspired by ence11‘s  and 10kiaoi‘s Clack drawings of twisted Zack. I had to write a little story to go along with it. I hope you all like it.</p><p>Ence11′s picture: http://ence11.tumblr.com/post/133404034956/distorted-remnant-of-zack-his-will-is</p><p>10Kiaoi’s picture: http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/133420707302/totally-based-off-ence11s-au-of-distorted-zack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you to bits and pieces

_Something was wrong._ Something was horribly, utterly wrong and he could do nothing but watch it in slow motion.

Blood was everywhere, it was staining more then just the ground. There was blood on his face, the face of his most beloved person. Blood wasn’t meant to be there ever. He was too pure for it, too innocent and full of life. At least, that’s what he had used to be. The man in front of him wasn’t his friend anymore. He wasn’t his most special person, his world. That man was dead now.

_His Zack was dead._

For the first time in his life, he was terrified anytime he saw that smile. The smile that had, once, reminded him of a cute puppy. It was twisted, wrong. That sweet smile meant something new and dark now. It meant he would kill again. The smile wasn’t the only thing he feared. Those eyes he once thought beautiful now bothered him as well. At that moment, when bloodlust had overtaken Zack, he looked like a demon. A true monster. His eyes had been red, the same color of the blood that whirled around him as he sliced a head off a nameless soldier. The thought of it still made him sick.

Somehow, Cloud knew he was stuck with him. The way he was guarded, kept sacred and precious like he was a fragile flower…it was wrong. Zack was protective, protective enough to kill anyone who got near, who looked at him the wrong way.

“Cloud, you don’t have to worry anymore. They’re dead. They’re all dead. I saved you" 

He heard that voice, the voice that belonged to another and he just stared, wide eyed at him and shaking his head. This was too much. This was wrong. It was so wrong! Zack sounded happy, his voice held mirth in it. No one should ever sound like that after killing so many. Zack should never sound like that.

"You’re wrong! You killed those people, you murdered them! That isn’t you. You aren’t a murderer!” Cloud knew he should have kept quiet but he couldn’t take it. His whole world was being destroyed in front of him. He knew Zack was temperamental now, anything could trigger him to attack without a moment’s notice but he hoped, prayed that his Zack was in there somewhere.

“I saved you Cloud. They would have killed you. People can’t be trusted. They’re all monsters. They all have to die” His Zack wasn’t in there anymore.

A bloody hand came up and caressed his cheek, leaving a smeared impression of those big hands he once held. That same hand he had used only moments before to dislocate and rip a mans arm off. Cloud had heard the bone snap, the guttural scream, the squelch of muscle, veins, and skin being ripped apart. He had become sick at that. Never in his life did he expect to see such carnage. Not from Zack, _never_ from Zack.

Cloud remembered once he had heard about the _‘SOLDIER’s Curse’_. At the time he thought it was just a joke. That SOLDIER’s went mad, that the chemicals they took could eventually drive them insane. He knew the chemicals. He had experienced them himself and could recall how sick it made him, how agonizing it was. Zack was used to it though he had been taking a regular dosage for a few years now. Had it really driven him to this point? There was no doubt in Cloud’s mind, Zack had succumbed to the mako. He was a monster.

“Zack…” Cloud’s voice was weak, broken. He couldn’t keep this facade anymore.

“Ssh..it’s okay Cloud. I’m here. I’ll always protect you. I love you Cloud.” Another hand touched him. It traveled from his shoulder, up his neck and into his hair, pulling him close, forcing Cloud to press up against a bloody Zack. This was too much. Cloud couldn’t take it anymore.

 _'I love you’_  
Three were words he once wanted to hear, now he despised them. It’s funny how something he once craved could be the thing he hated the most now. Cloud didn’t hold back as the tears came. They flowed down his cheeks, onto Zack’s chest and mixing with the blood and human bits.

“Aww, are you that happy Spike? I’m glad. I’m happy. I have you, that’s all I need.”

 _'I don’t want you! I don’t want this!’_ Cloud wanted to scream. He wanted to push Zack away and tell him how wrong he was, how horribly wrong this was. It went against everything Zack had ever wanted to be. Instead he let Zack touch him. He kept his face close in their embrace. He let Zack believe he was happy too, even if the tears were starting to hurt.

“I’m your hero, right spike?” There was such hope in Zack’s question. There was even almost a little bit of a joking tone to it.

The reply was silence. A moment of silence for Zack, the Zack he once loved. He was stuck in hell now with this impostor. A demon in his friend’s skin. “O-of course Zack…”

_He lied_


End file.
